The snow and its consequences:
During centuries, countries suffering from snow storms during winter, have never found a system attenuating the severe consequences thereof. Snow storms paralyze cities, isolate villages, and prevent passage on routes and roads, airports are closed, etc., thus obliging millions of persons to remain at home for many days, often without any communication with outside. From the economical view-point, losses caused by said storms are tremendous, in many countries representing losses of millions of dollars.
Up to date, the only solution to this problem is municipal collection by trucks with sweeper blades, the the only result being accumulation of snow at the sides of the most important streets, leaving the remaining villages without any solution to the snow problem.
Due to the new technological object of the invention, it is possible to develop a novel and efficient system for terminating with snow accumulations. The emergency snow system of the invention is attainable by means of a specially designed vehicle. After the snow storm, this vehicle collects snow in a simple way and introduces snow in the interior thereof in the heater chamber in which snow is converted in hot water, thus leaving the street completely clean assuring the normal activy in cities, villages and airports.